


plumbago's wanderlust

by Garth_Brooks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Foursome, Futa, Futanari, Horse cock, Tentacle Dick, yes I added tentacle dicks now, yes also there's a foursome now too, yes there's horse cock now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garth_Brooks/pseuds/Garth_Brooks
Summary: Plumbago, the lustful love machine that rivals Rasputin himself with her devilish appearance and twisted and yet insane personality she lusts for the chance to see paddy a incredible sadistic and uncaring gem that takes advantage of everything around her, plumb has a disturbing lustfulness towards her and everyone around her. What will paddy do to satiate this incredibly insane being while also finding unnatural feelings towards her? we may never know but knowing the sexy stories of plumbago and her friends we find out just how deep things can be with these rambunctious and entitling stories of plumbago and her sexy escapades.
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [paddy's oc's](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636763) by paddy jam. 



> first time doing something like this and let's hope I'm actually doing it right as ummm...this is all based of my friends oc's paddy jam so....ye.

we start off are story with something unexpected when paddy goes to Ceylon's room, Ceylon is paddy's adherent victim of cruelty, Ceylon is blind and not a use to anyone but paddy found it fun to toy with her and take advantage of her equally small body when she feels like it and this time is no different... which is what she thinks. Paddy makes her way in Ceylon's room and she sees her in her changing room inspecting her body, paddy sneaks her way behind Ceylon who is inspecting her large breast while suddenly paddy grabs from behind her announcing her frustration against her large and bouncy blue breast and pins her against the wall where paddy removes her pants revealing her package which is now against Ceylon's buttocks, Ceylon eeps in surprise as paddy then begins to take her way against Ceylon and her beautiful body. paddy thrust against Ceylon making her gasp in sudden pleasure as paddy forces her way on her, she penetrates her ass going back and forth with swift motions while grabbing her arms causing her to be pinned to the wall even harder. Suddenly paddy remarks something seems off with Ceylon, she seems to be enjoying this far too much with this sudden sexual activity, that when paddy sees it happen Ceylon isn't Ceylon! Ceylon's body begins to turn Grey, her hair shorting, and finally horns then sprout out of her head causing paddy to let go which gave this mysterious being the chance to get the drop on paddy, the being turns around and then drops her onto the chair that was behind them. When things calmed for a little bit paddy recognizes this foreboding and devilish gem she is..."PLUMBAGO!" as paddy announces this plumbago says to her "hello paddy it's so good to see you again hehehe" as plumbago finishes saying this paddy tries to get plumb off of her but plumb has a stranglehold on paddy with the chair, paddy is stuck until plumb has her own way with her. plumb bends down to paddy and grabs her package stroking it and then places her mouth and starts sucking away making paddy gasp with plumbs way of pleasuring and hold plumbs head down making her gasp with even more pleasure than before. plumb thrust her head on and down against paddy's package using her devilish tongue to go deep within paddy's package making her feel something unexpected with right shock to paddy, plumb finishes with her mouth and stands up looking at paddy who is eager for more, plumb sits on paddy adjusting her package against plumb, plumb begin to go up and down with paddy announcing in a loud moan as plumb continues to pleasure herself against paddy and as she finishes she gets up and turns around doing it again but with her buttocks, she grinds it against her self making paddy gasp for air as plumb has her way with. after a steamy couple of minutes they both get and look at each other as they are both messes that need to be cleaned up, paddy's says to plumb to leave and plumb does that but not with kissing paddy on the lips and walks away, paddy remarks to herself she needs to be careful as if plumb is around she is in more trouble than she thought.

* * *

Are second story starts off with lime and her room, Lime is a charismatic gem who is kind and tries to be friends with all even to paddy. But she is undaunted by her sudden relationship with the devilish plumbago who has taken a liking to lime and spy's on her through a makeshift hole in her dresser closet, this night as lime is in bed plumbago in a devilish apparition appears at the left side of her bed where she is sleeping on the right side away from plumb, plumb makes her way onto limes bed and tucks in completely naked with an adherent and noticeably large dick. plumbs plan was simple sneak into bed with lime and scare her by suddenly making her feel as if she wasn't alone and as soon as lime turned around on her bed and saw plumbago plumb would kiss her yellow lips and run back to her room. But this plan never happen as plumb actually falls asleep making the whole plan fall apart until something unexpected happens, lime was awake the entire time and when plumb finally passed out lime turned around and saw her devilish friend sleeping like an angel. lime contemplates what to do when she feels plumbago's dick against her hand lime retracts her hand as she now just notice plumb is naked and with her feelings towards plumb she misreads the situation and wonders to her self what to do. Feelings on the rise she decides to try and move plumbago out of her bed with her hands but this only made plumb hug lime as a result thus causing lime and plumb to get closer to each other, plumb is still sleeping while lime is fully awake wondering what to do until she feels plumbs dick rub against her, she almost gasp at plumbs size but doesn't panic and stays calm about what to do. She notices that plumb has a stellar Beauty to her when she sleeps and has an idea, she reaches down to plumbs area and begins to rub it making plumb move a little as a result, lime begins to rub it more and with increasing speed but ends up making plumb force her down to her sexual preference, lime is at awe at trying to figure out what to do but she see little options and thinks to give plumb the sleeping devil a blow job to see if that will make her move, lime places her lips against the tip of plumb penis and goes for it, she licks it causing it to go slightly hard, her effort wasn't enough and so she began to orally place it in her mouth and begins to start her real effort to get plumb to move, she begins by moving her head in many directions trying to get plumb to move at least an inch which only made her package grow in size, lime is caught off guard by plumb girth and almost gags as she was making her attempt on plumb. Lime seeing plumbs full size knows she has to try harder than that if she wants plumb to move so she began to stand up on her bed making plumb entire body exposed, adjusting her night gown in such a way as too not cause any disturbance she bends over plumbs package and rightly sits on it almost causing her to gasp out in pleasure but she covers her mouth and begins to throttle plumb the best she can with her small body. Lime in a sudden motion of cowgirl style begins to go up and down on plumbs considerable sized package, she throttles it, she continues for 2 hours when plumb finally came and caused a mess to appear onto Lime, Lime is exhausted and lays down next to plumb as she adjust the blankets against the two, plumb with this happening to her hasn't woken up once and lime out of breath and in euphoria immediately falls asleep. both gems didn't expect this night to go this way but it did and it only made their relationship strengthen with righteous vigor as they coddle closer to each other.


	2. Ceylon's misfortune?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceylon was expecting her cruel lover paddy but what she got instead was someone more devilish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know if the chapter things work like this but I guess we're finding out.

we start our story with the ever so unfortunate Ceylon, she is beautiful and blind blue sapphire with considerably large and bouncy blue breast, a ass so fine it out wits the diamonds even blue diamonds, and a personality so cute it puts bunny rabbits to shame. Let's get on with our story shall we, our story starts off with a knock at the door where Ceylon answers it expecting it to be paddy and she says hello to her "paddy" says well hello Ceylon you don't mind if I come do you? Ceylon doesn't mind and allows her to come in. When that was all said and done Ceylon begins to talk with "paddy" wondering if she ever tried the earth drink tea? "paddy" explains she hasn't but has something else in mind for Ceylon, she wonders what she meant by that but she was suddenly whisked off her feet and placed on her bed, Ceylon didn't know paddy was this strong and so she asked how is she this strong? well my dear readers as you can already guess this isn't paddy, we see "paddy" body morph back into her original form, she starts by get taller her clothes sliding off as she does this, her skin turns a devilish Grey, and then the horns pop out. This isn't the paddy we all know and hate and love why this is....plumbago. plumb using her superior skills in shapeshifting and manipulation she successfully made her way to Ceylon's room and lock it on the inside where she is now in the midst of having her way with poor little Ceylon, of course plumb isn't all bad as she does one thing to let Ceylon know she's their.... she gets in close, holds Ceylon's cheeks and kisses her, making Ceylon shocked she ask what's going on? plumb only answered by whispering in her ear just take it slow, Ceylon knowing what kind of situation she's in listens. Ceylon suddenly feels something touch her lips, a libedo she wonders, she feels it more and guesses its paddy's time of pleasure, she kisses it rolling back the foreskin, and then begins to lick it. She continues to rub it and lick it more causing it to get harder and bigger, plumb says that is enough masking the voice of paddy, she says to Ceylon to open her mouth wide which Ceylon does, plumb promptly holds on to Ceylon's head and jams her libedo in Ceylon's mouth making her shocked at the roughness of it all, plumb continues to pound Ceylon's mouth with her libedo going back and fourth against Ceylon's mouth. After plumb was finished she got a good look at Ceylon grabbing her face to look at the mess she was, plumb seeing her face does something nasty, she kisses Ceylon and pins her on her bed. using her long devilish tongue she licks off Ceylon's tears and the mess while kissing her with such intent. Ceylon is flustered and out of breath while plumb too is out of it, plumb lays Ceylon on her bed and cuddles next to her bringing the blankets over them, Ceylon recognized plumb but didn't say anything, and plumb holds her close.

 **Edit:** hey there plumbago here ummm....this was all written by Ceylon and her point of view. Here let me explain, the first part here Ceylon asked me earlier to come to her room shapeshifted into paddy now I would've gladly shapeshifted into paddy anyways but the next thing Ceylon said to me was kinda interesting "come to my room and ill smooch you" now I wasn't gonna turn down a smooch from an adorable gem such as herself, it was kinda kinky seeing as I was shapeshifted into paddy but I didn't care I wanted a smooch! but to get back on track I show up to her room, knock and when she opened the door WOW what a site, she was completely naked, her breast bounce as she put her arms under them, her ass was firm and downright criminal to be that perfect, her shortness which I have a thing for gotten a spell on me, and her lips sparkled with such brilliance I almost couldn't get ahold of myself when she brought me in. Things from here on out get....kinda unexpected she told me to drop my pants and before I could respond she already gotten them off somehow didn't know how but I wasn't complaining, now this is where things get really unexpected and by that I mean fast like real fact, she started blowing me away in a matter of seconds like it was professional level of blowing it was amazing just the best, she did this for a hour and we were both out of it. I think she didn't expect me to last as long as I did or I didn't expect her to be as good as she is either way we were both out of breath so out of breath I reverted back to my original form that's how out of breath I was. anyway when that was over Ceylon laid back on her bed tired and her face a complete mess I held her face to get a good look and didn't like the mess on her cute face so I did what I was their originally for... I kissed her, a lot with my tongue hehe. but to end this its basically just how it ended I covered ourselves up and called it a good day that's that.


	3. one black stallion with three sapphires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a special night with a special surprise, plumbago invites all three of her sapphire friends over for something non of them expected. how will this night turn out who knows but plumb knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still getting the hang of writing so I don't know if this is good or not but I guess we'll see.

plumbago, a devilish and enticing individual who lust for the cruel attention of someone but instead she must take things slowly. She has done acts that have advanced her own goals but she has fun with each one. This night is no different but she has a surprise waiting for her friends, paddy a cruel and sadistic padparadscha sapphire who plumbago obsession over had been invited, Lime a kind and friendly yellow sapphire who plumbago has taken a liking to has also been invited, Ceylon a beautiful blue sapphire who is paddy's cruel victim of mistaken love plumbago has invited her out of jealousy, now that characters were introduced let's get on with the story shall we? we start off with a knock at plumbago's door, plumbago is a black night gown opens the door to see her invited guest she says "finally my guest have arrived" as she says this she cracks a most devious smile, lime being the ever charismatic one says to plumb "of course we came we're friends" paddy frowns at this but makes her way in with Ceylon holding onto her arm and lime politely walks in. plumbago closes the door to her apartment and begins to walk to her sexy living room, paddy asks plumb what she invited them all their for and plumb answers with an unexpected kiss to paddy's lips, paddy being shocked by this ask plumb why she did this but was interrupted when Ceylon walked up to plumb and demanded why she kissed paddy but as she grabbed plumbs night gown is slipped off revealing something that lime anticipated but also didn't expect... A horse like penis! it was nowhere near as big as an actual horse cock but it was big enough for all three of the gems to be shocked to see plumb with a shaft like this and finally began to understand why the invitations were written in such a way. Paddy being bored that day decides to take play at plumbago's game, she removes her clothes revealing she has a dick and sits plumb down on her bean bag where she positions herself in a way for pleasure, Ceylon and lime do the same with lime remarking "I knew something like this was planned but I needed guess it was this" Ceylon was move at the tip of the penis because paddy wants her to do something, paddy says to Ceylon "your going to such the tip of this while I pleasure myself" Ceylon being submissive to paddy says yes, paddy puts one foot over plumbs shaft and climbs on the bean bag in such a way where she's standing on her knees at plumbs head, plumb grabs her ass and pushes paddy's dick towards her and begins to suck on it, while this was happening lime makes her way on plumb left side and makes her decision, we see lime fondling plumbago's balls and while doing that she's licking across her horse like shaft while paddy continues to have plumb blow her, Ceylon still at the tip makes plumb pre-cum as she does her best to suck it. plumb made paddy Finnish which lead to paddy getting off and going to Ceylon where she promptly kissed her and then pushed her away where she is now at the tip, lime doing her best job makes plumb ejactulate over paddy unexpectedly making a mess on paddy, plumb had Ceylon come to her and plumb moved her hand towards Ceylon's lower area and begins to finger her making Ceylon moan unexpectedly with lime getting next to Ceylon and grabbing one of her breast while then kissing her. paddy seeing the mess that was made on her take one finger and slides some of the mess on it, she licks it and holds plumb shaft up high she has an idea, paddy lifts plumbs shaft towards her body and positions herself above it, plumb is surprised at paddy's determination and enjoyably see paddy position her cock analy, plumb stops fingering Ceylon and let's lime do that while she begins to rock paddy's world, paddy positioned plumbs shaft at the precipice of her anal cavity but before she could insert it plumb holds onto paddy's thighs and throttles her ass completely with paddy's yelling out a loud moan. plumb is rocking paddy back and forth continuously with both exfoliating euphoria as they both finish with a messy conclusion, both of them are out of it with both collapsing on plumbs bean bag, lime and Ceylon finish too and do the same. a night of unexpected advances and relationships has ended with steamy mess, we see them all on plumbago's ridiculously sized bean bag resting on their pure sexual intercourse but ends with Ceylon sucking on plumbs breast and then falling asleep, she didn't know fully she was already done but she fell asleep with the others so it doesn't matter, THE END.


	4. The delightful light with indigo accents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello there I am Jerry, and I will be your narrator for this short story. for a summary of this story we start with two lovely sapphires who have been through a lot, light sapphire a kind and everloving being who simply wants a peaceful life, Indigo sapphire a ruthless and uncaring sapphire who is hot headed and rash she was born for war! but enough of that here's what is happening in the story here, these two don't seem like they would get along but just wait and you'll see that they get along better than two doo's in love, thing get steamy in this story and a third part is enjoying every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still learning how to be a writer but comment any ways I can improve my self, I'm really good at this fan fiction thing.

we start off our little story here with light and Indigo in a bout of conversation, Indigo says to light "things are really boring nowadays but at least we're safe" light chipping in says "your right things have relaxed for a bit haven't they?" both of them sigh of relief as they have been doing their daily jog at little homeworld and they ended up at their apartment. Indigo has something on her mind she wanted to tell light about but didn't know how too she pondered how she would say it to her? luckily for Indigo light noticed she was thinking about something and asked Indigo "what she was thinking about?" Indigo takes a step back but ask light "you remember those days where we were alone and things got intense and well... you know" Indigo blushing makes light immediately think of all those time they were alone together and knew what Indigo meant, light asked Indigo "if she would like to come to my room?" Indigo says "yes". light leads Indigo to her room opening the door to see a pigsty of an apartment which makes light wonder "when was the last time I cleaned?" Indigo kinda shocked by how messy her apartment was asked her self "wait ...am I the clean one?" after pondering this for a second light grabs her hand and leads Indigo to her couch sitting her down with light right next to her. Both of them are sitting right next to each other blushing because this is weird situation they gotten themselves into, they have done it before but never this... relaxing. They pondered for a bit wondering who would take the first move until light decides "Indigo was always the one who went first, now it's my turn!" with determination in her eye she turns to Indigo grabbing her shoulders and French kisses her catching Indigo completely off guard. Indigo shocked by lights determination let's this play out more, Indigo ask light "this was unexpected of you to do? it's usually me who does the first kiss." light remarks to Indigo "well... I decided to try something new out" Indigo being impressed by lights actions decides to take it further "well light... the floor is all yours" light and Indigo are both blushing at this point because something new in their relationship is happening. they both decide to go to the next level and take off their clothes, light taking off hers reveals her cute and angle like body but with something Indigo didn't expect... a tentacle like dick! Indigo knew this was part of lights newly found determination and thought to herself "huh first time for everything, I always was the one on top but let's see where this goes" as she was done thinking this she had already removed her clothes as well. Their both naked, in lights apartment, on lights couch, and both ready for sex, there is one problem who was going to make the first move? indy or light? well that question is answered very quickly as light decides to take the initiative and goes down to indigos flower, light stares for a moment and then goes for it doing her best tongue work on Indigo, she doesn't expect light to be this surprisingly good as she unexpectedly moans out in pleasure as light does this. light continues to lick indigos flower go side to side up and down and even in circles, Indigo didn't expect light to be this good at this but she is. after doing this they both feel it's time to move on to something more exciting. light lifts herself up while indy turns over and bends down making her buttocks present itself, light standing upright grabs indigos ass and with slight hesitation gently goes for it. Indigo thinking more of lights sudden topping mistakens lights hesitation as teasing thinking to herself "I didn't know light had it in her" while light being the nervous top didn't know if she could stick it in there but she's already this far she might as well take the full swig of it. light positions herself and then with no warning to Indigo completely rocks her world, Indigo was shocked that light did it so fast and light was shocked that she actually did it and the fact it would hit the end so quickly. Now comes a part both of them were expecting, light begins to thrust Indigos flower like no tomorrow holding onto her ass even tighter than before making Indigo gasp out of excitement that light would have the tenacity to be do this and to have such a large package to really be doing damage! Indigo moans in delight as light continues to thrust into her with even more tenacity than before, lights package begins to wiggle around inside of indigos flower causing Indigo to gasp in pleasure making her think "maybe I should let light be the top more often" light continues to thrust even more until she finally came into indigos flower causing a mess to pour out it making both of them very tired. we see them laid out on the couch, Indigo promptly fucked out of her mind and light who is very proud of herself is passed out on the couch next to Indigo making them both think "what a wild day" both of them are properly satisfied but they suddenly hear someone "wow good thing I charged this camera before I left my room" both indy and light look up and see of all people plumbago across the room sitting on a chair holding a camera, light and indy both shocked at why plumb is there with a camera asked her "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SITTING THERE!?'' plumb answered "when you just took your clothes off" light being very confused ask plumb how she got in with plumb answering "you left the door open" light being very embarrassed wondered who else saw what she and indy were doing but indy says to plumb "your going to delete that footage" but plumb says to indy in a snarky tone "come over here and delete it then" as plumb said this indy tried standing up but immediately collapse on the couch explaining "why can't I walk?!" plumb explains "light fucked you so hard you can't walk even now" indy has mixed feelings. light says "please don't share that!" but plumb says to her "you act like I'm using this as blackmail but I'm not this is for my personal use" plumb promptly walks to the door with both light and indy having being mixed feelings as to why plumbago was there but plumb doesn't hear any of it as she closes lights door and walking back to her room satisfied she got something new that day, but to get back to light and indy light remarks why plumb had an small octopus on her shoulder but then remembered this is plumb and she's weird.


End file.
